


when the party’s over

by ajrowland17



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, this is just straight angst i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrowland17/pseuds/ajrowland17
Summary: in which sana gets a little too drunk at a partyloosely based off the billie eilish song of the same name





	when the party’s over

“call me when the party’s over, okay? i’ll come and pick you up,” momo said as her best friend stepped out of her car.

“i will, and you have fun at nayeon’s.”

sana shut the car door before momo could reply. it was saturday night, at the end of finals week, and all sana wanted to be at this moment was drunk. 

she wanted her best friend to come with her to the party. they had gone every year since the start of college, and now that they were seniors sana didn’t want to miss her last chance to almost die from alcohol poisoning.

but when nayeon texted momo asking her to come over the same night of the party, sana knew she’d be going alone. she went a lot of places alone ever since momo started hanging out around nayeon. momo had confessed to sana that she had a thing for nayeon after all, and who was sana to get in the way of momo’s happiness?

so sana told momo to go hang out with nayeon instead, no matter how much she didn’t want to admit it hurt. 

—

sana knew momo was something special the first time they met. it all traced back to finals week 3 years ago.

she was a freshman at the time, in the campus library at an hour she should have been asleep, just trying to study for her damn algebra final. 

pretty girls always were sana’s biggest distraction, so when the door opened and one walked through, sana’s eyes left her textbooks for good and followed the girl as she walked right up to sana.

sana marks this moment as the exact reason for her bad final grades freshman year. 

“why are you in here so late? you know it’s 2 am right?” the girl showed sana the time on her phone as she sat down on the other side of the table. 

“do i know you?” sana asked.

“well you know me now. my name’s momo, but my question still stands. why are you in here so late?” 

sana felt her mouth go dry. girls didn’t usually just go up to her and start talking to her in the library. especially not someone as pretty as momo.

“i’m studying for finals. i’m sana by the way.” 

momo smiled.

“well sana, you look pretty tired and i’m pretty bored, so how about you come back to my room with me? my roommate’s gone for the weekend. i have a whole shelf of movies and a lot of popcorn.”

pretty girls didn’t invite sana to stay the night with them, so she went.

sana also didn’t like popcorn, but for the next 3 years, whenever momo wanted to watch a movie she made sure she always had more than enough in the cabinet. 

—

when sana walked into the party, she could tell she was more than late. 

jeongyeon, for example, was almost too drunk to notice she had showed up.

“hey! sana,” jeongyeon yelled from across the room, “come here!”

she motioned for sana to join their group of friends with the hand that wasn’t occupied with a red plastic cup. 

“i didn’t think i was late. dahyun told me to come at 10.”

“i did not!” dahyun cut in. “the text said 9.”

sana pulled out her phone and showed her friends the text from dahyun. 

dahyun shrugged, “well shit. you’re right. well at least i was only off by an hour. you didn’t miss much.”

“well maybe if you didn’t start drinking at 3 you wouldn’t have texted her the wrong time,” chaeyoung added. 

dahyun gave chae a subtle punch to her arm and the two started bickering as sana made her way to the drink table.

without momo there, sana figured she’d better get started on drinking. her other friends were already drunk, and she didn’t want to be the only one there sober.

something was bothering sana and she just couldn’t figure out what is was. every thought traced back to momo in the drivers seat in that fucking black dress momo wore when she wanted to look good. she was just going to nayeon’s house but she had to make herself look as good as possible because of the fact that it was nayeon.

sana always thought her best friend was pretty. ever since that day in the library. and that was normal, right? but she knew it became a problem when she went to momo’s dance competitions and couldn’t take her eyes off of her best friends body when it moved, or when momo was driving and she couldn’t help but look over and trace momo’s collarbones with her vision.

still, sana did not understand the problem.

—

after 3 shots, sana was starting to think of momo even more. 

she had made it upstairs somehow, and she was now sitting in mina’s bed and downing an old bottle of red wine she found in the fridge. no one was drinking it so sana figured it didn’t need to go to waste. 

still, after 3 shots and half a bottle of wine sana couldn’t figure out why she was so upset when momo picked nayeon over her. she told herself that best friends don’t have to be around each other all the time, and it was perfectly normal for momo to want to pursue nayeon.

but why was she jealous of nayeon?

she kept drinking. 

jihyo walked in the door a few moments later, and sat down on the bed next to sana.

“you’re looking pretty rough. i think you’d better stop before you end up ruining mina’s sheets with your vomit,” jihyo told sana.

“can i talk to you about something?” sana’s words were slurred, and she moved closer to jihyo.

“always. what’s on your mind?”

“momo. but i don’t even know why. i came here to have fun but i ended up sulking here for the past hour in mina’s bed because she didn’t come with me. i wanted her to come. and on top of that, she’s with nayeon and-“

jihyo cut her off. “woah, sana, slow down. are you jealous of nayeon? if you are it’s perfectly normal for best friends to be jealous when stops paying as much attention to them.”

“no!” sana shouted defensively, “i’m not jealous of nayeon. well maybe i am, but it’s not like that. you know what, just forget i said anything.”

sana grabbed the bottle of wine and left jihyo sitting confused on mina’s bed.

—

after 9 shots and a fully bottle of wine, sana could now only think of momo.

—

at the 12th shot, sana picked up her phone and called momo. she was now back in mina’s bed, letting her thoughts get the best of her.

on the 2nd ring, momo picked up.

“sana? is everything alright? it’s only 11. did something happen? do you need me to come pick you up?”

“nothing happened. just wanted to call you.” sana’s voice made it apparent she was drunk.

“i told you to call me when the party’s over. i was just about to text you.” momo said through the phone.

“for what?” sana hummed.

“nayeon just asked me out sana.”

sana felt her head spin.

“it was so unexpected, i didn’t even think she liked me, but of course i said yes. i’ve never been so happy sana.”

“you know you’re more important to me than anyone right?” sana asked.

“well - yeah we’re best friends. do you need me to come pick you up? you sound a bit drunk.” 

“i needed to tell you i love you, momo”

“i know that sana. are you sure you don’t need picked up?”

sana hesitated, then hung up.

call me back, sana thought.

but momo didn’t. she was busy with nayeon now.

—

sana knew what the problem was now. 

it became apparent the moment momo told her she had said yes to nayeon.

sana now understood that the way she looked at her best friend was not something best friends do. every single time sana’s heart raced when momo held her hand was not normal. all the times she cried herself to sleep because momo was talking to a new girl was not normal. all the dreams she had about momo were not normal. it was not normal, because she was in love with her best friend, and falling for your best friend is not something that is supposed to happen. 

the problem was made more apparent by the taste of vomit after she had gotten so sick that she had to run to the bathroom and drag tzuyu to hold her hair up.

all because momo told her she was dating nayeon.

definitely not the reaction of a best friend.

jihyo heard the crying from the bathroom and knocked on the door, so tzuyu unlocked the door and let her in.

sana was sitting on the floor, back against the bathtub, and her mascara was a little more than smeared. it looked like she had put on war paint.

“i figured out the problem, jihyo.”

sana got up and stumbled to the door, asked tzuyu to give her phone back, and left.

sana shot momo a text and asked momo to pick her up.

within 15 minutes, momo pulled into mina’s driveway.

—

“you look - rough,” momo said when sana climbed back into the car.

“i’m fine. just take me home please”

“you’re coming back with me, i don’t trust you alone when you’re this drunk.”

“i want to be alone momo, just take me home.”

“what’s up with you tonight? first you just hung up on me when i told you some really great news and i let it go because you were at a party! now you’re kind of being an asshole to me when i’m just trying to make sure you’re okay!”

momo hardly ever raised her voice at sana, and it scared but god she couldn’t quit tracing momo’s collarbones with her eyes again.

momo yelled again.

“sana? are you even fucking listening to me? are you gonna look at me when i speak to you or-“

something snapped in sana’s mind. maybe if she was sober, she wouldn’t have, but she jumped into the drivers seat and kissed her best friend. 

at least sana was trying to convince herself that’s all momo was to her.

it only lasted a few seconds, and she swears momo kissed back, but she didn’t get a chance to decide before sana’s back was shoved into the passenger door. 

“what the hell are you trying to do?” momo yelled at her again.

sana was crying at this point, but she managed to get a few words out.

“take me home.”

“no. i want to know what the hell that was about. you know i’m with nayeon, so why did you just try to kiss me?”

“probably because i’m in love with you momo, and i have been for the past 3 years. the entire time you weren’t here? i thought about the fact that you were with nayeon instead. i called you to tell you how i felt and instead, you announced that she asked you out and now it’s eating me alive. doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

momo fell silent. “i’m with nayeon now. i think you need to go home.”

—

“quiet when i’m coming home  
and i’m on my own

i could lie and say i like it like that, like it like that”


End file.
